VF-5000
=VF-5000G/VF-5000T-G STAR-MIRAGE ATMOSPHERIC VARIABLE FIGHTER= ☀RPG Stats by Ryan info and pictures provided by Macross Compendium http://macross.anime.net/wiki/Main_Page Macross Mecha manual http://www.macross2.net/m3/m3.html BACKGROUND The VF-5000B Star Mirage was the first venture of the new aerospace conglomerate Shinsei Industries. Designed as a low cost general-purpose lightweight support and air superiority fighter that would be affordable to a wide range of customers, the VF-5000B was turned out in great numbers to the UN Armed Forces and Colony worlds. Making its first flight in 2018, and entering mass production in 2020, the VF-5000B assumed the United Nations Forces' main fighter designation from the VF-4 (due to its lower costs) beginning in the later half of the 2020s until the VF-11 Thunderbolt's introduction, with mass production ending in 2029. After production ended the VF-5000B took over as the main aggressor and training fighter of the UN Armed Forces The VF-5000G along with the 2-seater VF-5000T-G, (used primarily for training purposes) were the only upgraded version of the VF-5000B Star Mirage. As the UN Armed Forces began to mothball its VF-5000B's Shinsei began working on an inexpensive upgrade for Colony worlds that had already bought the VF-5000B or were interested in buying a cheap atmospheric fighter. Enhancing the engines of the VF-5000B and providing a 2-seater version known as the VF-5000T-G which could be used to have a passenger accompany the pilot of simply to have an instructor oversee a trainee pilot seemed to work, as many colony worlds saw the fighter as an attractive alternative to the rapidly aging VF-1 Valkyries, and VF-4 Lightenings that many of them had. With the civilian FAST pack option, and having the weapons stripped the VF-5000 could also be sold to the public as a civilian craft as well. VF-5000's on the planet Zola have an extra add on. The Laurence Speak System, added by Laurence of the Zolan Galactic Patrol Unit on the planet Zola. Laurence had a theory that the Galactic whales that migrated on regular intervals to the planet Zola could communicate using sound energy. He developed the speaker system based on Dr. Chiba's Sound Energy System (SES) used by Sound Force. It took Basara's singing to prove his theory right. Unlike Sound Force's SES system the Laurence Speaker System is permanently atttached to the Valkyrie, NOTE: This is a standard speaker system, not a Sound Energy System (SES) and does not have the effect of the SES System of Sound Force. RPG STATS Vehicle Types: VF-5000 Class: Variable Atmospheric Interdiction Fighter Manufacturer: Shinsei Industries Crew: One pilot wearing Tactical Life Support System (VF-5000T-G can carry pilot plus one passenger) Operational Deployment: 2020 MDC BY LOCATION: Head Laser 30 (1) Head 75 Arms (2) 100 each (2) Main Body 325 Legs/Thrusters (2) 200 each Main Wings (2) 125 each Tails (2) 50 each GU-13 Gunpod 100 Reinforced Pilot Compartment 175 NOTES: #Destroying the head of the fighter will knock out the mecha's major sensor systems, including all of the optics systems (infrared, nightvision, thermal). Radar and communications will be unaffected. #Depleting the MDC of the main body will destroy the mecha. The pilot and cockpit section/escape pod will be automatically ejected from the doomed mecha before it explodes by the mecha's main computer. SPEEDS: RUNNING, BATTLOID CONFIGURATION: 100 mph (160 kmph) LEAPING, BATTLOID CONFIGURATION: 55 ft (17 m) high or 80 ft (24.5 m) long without thrusters. FLYING, GERWALK/BATTLOID CONFIGURATION: Mach One (670 mph/1072 kmph)maximum speed limit in an Earth-like atmosphere. Can also hover in place indefinitely. FLYING, FIGHTER CONFIGURATION: Mach 3.35 max speed at 10,000 meters or less above sea level. Mach 8 max speed at 30,000 meters above sea level. Max altitude of 42000 metres without rocket booster assistance. STATISTICAL DATA: LENGTH: 14.03 metres in fighter configuration. MASS(EMPTY): 8300 kg PHYSICAL STRENGTH: Equal to a P.S. of 50 CARGO: Small compartment behind pilot's seat for personal belongings. POWER PLANT: Two Shinsei Industries/Pratt & Whitney/Rolls Royce FF-2016RB thermonuclear turbine engines, each rated at 25000 kg, plus 10,000 x 1 from rocket booster. Several additional Pratt & Whitney HMM-3B high-maneuverability vernier thrusters for additional mobility are mounted at key positions along the mecha's hull. VF-5000 FAST Packs Due to the design of the VF-5000 Variable Fighter only a single FAST packs can be mounted, however the Fast pack has been designed to be longer than a regular Fast pack so as to provide the same quality of use as two regular fast packs. These Fast packs feature a larger engine and longer front section to carry more ammunition. A streamlined design of Fast pack was created for the VF-5000B which can be fitted to the VF-5000G & T variants however the VF-5000B Fast pack is usually restricted to UN Spacy units only. *'MDC VALUE:' 130 *'WEAPONRY:' *#'HMMM-Mk 5 MICRO-MISSILE LAUNCHERS' *#*'PRIMARY PURPOSE:' Assault/Defense *#*'MISSILE TYPES:' Any type of Short Range Missile can be used. *#*'RANGE:' Varies with missile type, typically 2.5 miles (4 km). *#*'DAMAGE:' Varies with missile type, typically 2D6x10 M.D. *#*'RATE OF FIRE:' Volleys of 1 or 2 missiles. *#*'PAYLOAD:' 24 missiles. WEAPON SYSTEMS: #'ANTI-AIRCRAFT PULSE LASER:' The VF-5000G mounts a single pulse laser for use in air combat skirmishes and for defensive purposes, (the VF-5000T-G mounts two head lasers.) The laser is mounted on the head of the mecha in battloid mode, and is located in the central dorsal section of the main body pointed rearward in fighter and gerwalk modes. The laser can only fire to the REAR of the fighter in these modes; it cannot be turned to fire along another arc. #*'PRIMARY PURPOSE:' Anti-mecha #*'SECONDARY PURPOSE:' Point Defense #*'RANGE:' 4,000 feet (1,200 m) #*'DAMAGE:' 2D6 M.D. #*'RATE OF FIRE:' The laser can be fired in rapid pulses up to 4 blasts per round. A rapid fire blast counts as a burst of up to 4 shots. #*'PAYLOAD:' Unlimited #'GU-11 55mm TRI-BARREL GUN POD:' The standard issue armament for VF-1 Valkyrie Variable Fighter. #*'PRIMARY PURPOSE:' Assault/Defense #*'RANGE:' 4000 feet (3000 m) #*'DAMAGE:' Does 1D6x10 M.D. per blast. #*'RATE OF FIRE:' Equal to the pilot's combined number of attacks. #*'PAYLOAD:' 10 full melee bursts. Inserting a new ammo clip takes a melee round; player forfeits 1 of his attacks. One spare clip is stored in each leg of the Valkyrie. #'MICRO-MISSILE' LAUNCHERS (4): Four separate micro-missile launchers are carried internally by the VF-5000G, one in each limb. While the internal magazine is small, they nevertheless provide additional heavy firepower. The loss of a limb will result in the loss of the respective missile launcher. #*'PRIMARY PURPOSE:' Assault #*'SECONDARY PURPOSE:' Anti-mecha #*'RANGE:' 1 mile (1.6 km) #*'DAMAGE:' 1D4x10 M.D. #*'RATE OF FIRE:' Volleys of 1 to 4 missiles per launcher. One volley counts as one attack. #*'PAYLOAD:' 6 missiles per launcher, 24 missiles total. #'WING HARD POINTS:' Three fixed hard points are mounted on each wing of the VF-5000G for a total of 6 hardpoints on the fighter. These hardpoints can be used to hold a variety of different ordinance types, including long, medium, or short ranged missiles, or even the new intermediate-ranged high-maneuverability (IRHM) missiles (after 2040). One long ranged, 5 medium ranged, or 15 short ranged missiles can be mounted per hardpoint. #*'LONG RANGE MISSILES' #**'Primary Purpose': Heavy Assault #**'Secondary Purpose': Anti-Spacecraft #**'Missile Types:' Any type of UN Spacy Long Range Missile can be used. #**'Range:' Varies with missile type. #**'Damage:' Varies with missile type. #**'Rate of Fire': #**'Payload': One per hardpoint #*'MEDIUM RANGE MISSILES' #**'Primary Purpose': Assault #**'Secondary Purpose': Anti-Mecha #**'Missile Types:' Any type of UN Spacy Medium Range Missile can be used. #**'Range:' Varies with missile type. #**'Damage:' Varies with missile type. #**'Rate of Fire': 1-3 missiles per hardpoint. #**'Payload': Three per hardpoint; up to 18 maximum. #*'SHORT RANGE MISSILES' #**'Primary Purpose': Assault #**'Secondary Purpose': Anti-Mecha #**'Missile Types:' Light warhead type of standard UN Spacy Short Range Missile can be used. #**'Range:' Varies with missile type. #**'Damage:' Varies with missile type. #**'Rate of Fire': 1-5 missiles per hardpoint. #**'Payload': Fifteen per hardpoint. #*'HAND TO HAND COMBAT:' If necessary, the pilot of the VF-5000G can engage in melee combat rather than use a weapon. The variable fighter is extremely agile and can execute most typical hand to hand combat moves, such as punches, jump kicks, leap attacks, rolling with impacts, etc. DAMAGE: #**Restrained Punch: 1D4 M.D. #**Full Strength Punch: 2D6 M.D. #**"Booster" Punch: 3D6 M.D. (counts as two attacks) #**Tear or Pry with Hands: 1D6 M.D. #**Kick: 1D6 M.D. #**Leap Kick: 2D6 M.D. #**Body Flip/Throw: 1D4 M.D. #**Body Block/Tackle: 1D6 M.D. #**Stomp: 1D6 M.D. (only effective against small objects) STANDARD EQUIPMENT FOR THE VF-5000G: *'RP-53 '2nd GENERATION ACTIVE STEALTH SYSTEM: The VF is equipped with the 2nd generation stealth system that when activated renders the aircraft almost invisible to standard sensors such as radar. Unlike passive stealth systems like those used by the USAF F-117, the VFs stealth system is an ACTIVE stealth that actually bends radar waves around the fighter rather than reflecting them. When activated this system gives the VF a +2 to initiative and a +1 to Strike and +1 Dodge. Takes 1 Melee action to activate. NOTE: Since the VF stealth capability is a system, (the primary part of the system is an antennae which runs along the circumference of the nose,) and not a design feature, it can be damaged or destroyed. Once the aircraft has lost half of its Pilot's Compartment MDC, there is a 50% chance that the stealth system will fail once the aircraft has lost half of its main body MDC, there is a 50% chance that the stealth system will fail. Reroll every time the VF is hit after that. Once the stealth system has failed it will not work again until repaired at the fighter’s base. The system will not work with wing mounted missiles or fast Packs!!!!!! *'AUTO-PILOT:' The VF-5000G is equipped with a computerized auto-pilot. Although not as complex as those equipped on some other VFs, it can be reasonably trusted to get the fighter from point A to point B safely. The onboard computer will alert the pilot when the fighter is near its destination, and can also be set to automatically signal when sensors detect objects near the mecha. *'COMBAT COMPUTER W/HUD DISPLAYS:' The VF-5000 is equipped with a combat computer that can store and analyze data during combat with hostile forces. The entire cockpit canopy of the VF-5000 is a large HUD display, which allows the computer to display large amounts of data to the pilot and even highlight enemies and missile attacks with overlaid graphics. The combat computer tracks and identifies specific enemy targets, and has a database of over 10,000 images stored in memory. The computer can identify and track up to 250 targets simultaneously. *'ESCAPE POD:' The entire reinforced cockpit of the VF is a detachable escape pod that can be jettisoned when the mecha is destroyed. The ejected cockpit does not contain thrusters, but does contain a powerful locator beacon and an integrated life support system that can support the pilot for up to 24 hours after ejection. The pod is also equipped with parachutes in case of ejection in an atmosphere. The combat computer is programmed to automatically eject the escape pod if the mecha is destroyed (main body MDC reduced to 0)60% of the time, but this can be overridden if the pilot is feeling suicidal for some reason. *'EJECTOR SEAT/S & HOMING SIGNAL:' All VF's feature Marty & Beck Mk-7 zero/zero ejection seat/s that works 40% of the time equiped with a homing device that enables rescue teams to locate a disabled craft or ejected life pod. The range of the signal is 300 miles (480 km). Most UN Spacy ships and variable fighters can locate and track homing signals, and the onboard computers will automatically notify their pilots if such a signal is detected. *'EXTERNAL AUDIO PICKUP:' Range: 300 ft (91.5 m). A sound amplification system that can pick up normal conversation up to 300 feet away. *'HEAT AND RADIATION SHIELDS:' Special shielding prevents the penetration of life threatening heat and radiation. A radiation detection and alarm system are linked with the shields and will sound an alarm if there is a rupture in the shields and what the levels of radiation are. *'HOMING SIGNAL:' The escape pod of the VF-5000G is equipped with a homing device that enables rescue teams to locate a disabled craft or ejected life pod. The range of the signal is 400 miles (640 km). Most UN Spacy ships and variable fighters can locate and track homing signals, and the onboard computers will automatically notify their pilots if such a signal is detected. *'LASER TARGETING SYSTEM:' Range: 100 miles (160 km). Used for increased accuracy in the striking of enemy targets and is partly responsible for the mecha's strike bonus. *'LOUDSPEAKER:' A loudspeaker system is built into the craft, which can be used to amplify the pilot's voice up to 90 decibels. *'LAURENCE SPEAKER SYSTEM: (Only on Zolan VF-5000's)' Two special loudspeakers are mounted on the shoulders of the mecha, which can be used to amplify the pilot's voice or sound up to 300 decibels. The loudspeakers are normally used to project music during combat. *'OPTICS: INFRARED:' Range: 2000 feet (610 m). This optical system projects a beam of infrared light that is invisible to the normal eye, but detectable by the mecha's sensors. The system allows the pilot to detect hidden/concealed objects by their IR reflectiveness. The beam will be visible to anyone with IR sensitive optics, however. *'OPTICS: NIGHTVISION:' Range: 2000 feet (610 m). A passive light image intensifier that emits no light of its own, but relies on ambient light which is electronically amplified to produce a visible picture. *'OPTICS: THERMAL IMAGER:' Range: 2000 feet (610 m). A passive optical heat sensor that detects infrared radiation projected by warm objects and converts that data into a false-color visible image. The system enables the pilot to see in the dark, in shadows, and through smoke, and also adds a +10% bonus to pilots using a tracking skill. *'RADAR:' 200 mile (321 km) range. *'RADIO/VIDEO COMMUNICATION:' Long range, directional communications system with satellite relay capabilities. Range: 600 miles (960 km) or can be boosted indefinitely via satellite relay. *'SELF-DESTRUCT:' To prevent capture of a variable fighter by the enemy, the pilot can activate the VF-5000's self-destruct system, which will cause the fighter to explode after a delay of up to 60 minutes (time is set by the pilot). The explosive damage is contained within a 20 foot (6 m) area and inflicts 1D6x10 M.D. to everything within the radius of the explosion. All internal systems are obliterated. The escape pod will be automatically ejected prior to the explosion unless the pilot overrides the ejection sequence. *'STANDARD SURVIVAL KIT:' All UN Spacy variable fighters come equipped with a portable survival kit. Inside the small reinforced box is a medium-sized flashlight, two hand flares, one rocket flare, a compass, infrared distancing binoculars, a small mirror, a pocket knife, dehydrated and concentrated food (can be stretched into a five day supply for one person) and basic first aid items (aspirin, bandages, disinfectants, etc.) *'TACTICAL LIFE SUPPORT SYSTEM:' The VF-5000's cockpit is pressurized, and also provides additional air feeds to the pilot's flight suit that provides him with pressurized breathing. The UN Spacy flight suit also contains an upper and lower g-suit that promotes blood circulation even during high-g turns, thus decreasing the possibility of pilot's blacking out in combat. ---- COMBAT BONUSES FOR VF-5000G COMBAT TRAINING: BASIC VARIABLE FIGHTER COMBAT TRAINING *Basic training for non-pilot military personnel. *1 attack per melee (plus those of the pilot). *Add one additional action/attack at levels three, nine, and fifteen. *+1 on initiative. *+1 to strike. *+1 to parry *+1 to dodge in battloid mode, +3 in gerwalk, +5 in fighter mode. *+1 to roll with a punch or fall with an impact, reducing damage by half. *No leap dodge. *No leap kick. *Critical strike same as pilot's hand-to-hand. *Body block/tackle/ram - 1D6 M.D. plus a 50% chance of knocking an opponent down, causing him to loose initiative and one attack that melee round. ADVANCED VF-5000 COMBAT TRAINING *Advanced training for pilots specializing in the VF-5000. *2 attacks per melee (plus those of the pilot). *Add one additional action/attack at levels three, six, eleven, and fifteen. *+2 on initiative. *+2 to strike *+2 to parry *+2 to dodge in battloid mode, +4 in gerwalk, +6 in jet mode. +1 to dodges in all modes when used in an atmosphere (+3 to dodge in battloid mode, +5 in gerwalk, +7 in jet mode). *+2 to roll with a punch or fall with an impact, reducing damage by half. *+1 to leap dodge. When used in an atmosphere. A leap dodge is an automatic dodge which causes no loss of attacks per melee. The new generation variable fighters are so maneuverable that the pilot can dodge an attack while moving to counterattack an enemy. *Critical strike same as pilot's hand-to-hand. *Body block/tackle/ram - 1D6 M.D. plus a 50% chance of knocking an opponent down, causing him to loose initiative and one attack that melee round.